naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasaiya Akuma
Kasaiya Akuma is a member of the 7 Harbingers of Hell and hails from the legendary Akuma Clan. She is an extremely powerful S-rank Samurai and is among the top 3 strongest members in the 7 HoH team. What she is capable of has yet to be seen but it is believed she is a formidable foe. Recently, she has been killed, making her the 5th member of the 7 HOH to die. Appearance Kasaiya has long purple hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Just like her partner within the 7 HoH, Kyuban Akuma, she likes to wear more casual clothing. She keeps her sword in it's scabbard on her waist. Personality Kasaiya Akuma can be described as a ruthless, cold-blooded, and completely heartless person. As she will not hesitate to strike you down in a second. So it's best to never toy around with her. She likes making her opponent's feel as much pain as possible and likes talking about dark scenarios to make them feel even worst. She is truly an evil individual who doesn't even show mercy on innocent children, since she likes to use children's heads as a collection. Background Nothing is known of her background except that at some point in time she became a member of the 7 Harbingers of Hell and is from the demonic Akuma Clan. Story TBA Abilities Kasaiya is exceptionally skilled samurai who has been trained in the way of the sword for as long as she can remember. She is easily a kage-level opponent who can take on highly skilled jonin in combat and win without a problem. Her fighting style is also extremely aggressive and relentless and involes targeting her opponent's weak spots most of the time and causing as much pain and blood to spill as possible. She is a ruthless opponent who will go for whoever she thinks she can kill the easiest and likes to distract her opponent's during battle in any way possible. She is among the top 3 strongest members in the 7 Harbigners of Hell alongside Takashi Akuma and their leader. Kenjutsu Like all members of the 7 Harbingers of Hell, Kasaiya is exceptionally skilled with a blade and knows how to use various different swords in various different ways. Her skills with a blade are legendary and they're her primary fighting style. She uses very chaotic, relentless, and viscious attacks on her opponent's to cause blood to spray everywhere since she enjoys the sight of it. She primarly uses fire style in conjunction with her sword to deal maximum damage and can use a large variety of deadly attacks. She wields the special blade known as the "Netsu Ita". A blade that posses the ability to eat and devour the body heat of any living thing it touches. Fire Immunity & Manipulation Kasaiya is completely immune to every single form of fire known to man and possess completely mastery and prodigious skill in the art of using fire style that outclassess the skills of any other member of the 7 Harbingers of Hell. She is the greatest fire style user in the world (although no one knows yet) and has the ability to create scorching hot blue flames that are much hotter than normal fire and burn at thousands of degrees Fahrenheit. Her flames are hot enough to incinerate water and absorb the fire of other fire-based attacks to grow stronger. Once she combines these abilities with her kenjutsu skills it is said that no opponent she has encountered has ever survived and not a single trace of their being remained, because it was turned to ash instantly. Dark Chakra Due to being half demon, Kasaiya can access the gargantuan amount of dark chakra that her inner demon possess and reach a whole new level of power altogether. When using this chakra she no longer has any use for normal chakra and all of abilities and attributes increase significantly. Whenever she is using dark chakra, she gains glowing red eyes, a demonic dual voice, and a dark chakra aura. Demon Mode By unleashing her inner demon's full power to it's absolute fullest extent, Kasaiya can fully transform into her demon form. Drastically empowering all of her abilities and making her chakra reach tailed beast levels. Jutsu List Chakra Shockwave Slash Samurai Sabre Technique Flaming Body Flicker Jutsu Fire Style Armor Phoenix Rebirth Jutsu Fire Style: Great Fireball Shower Jutsu Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation Jutsu Fire Style: Great Fire Destruction Jutsu Samurai Art: Fire Blades Barrage Jutsu Samurai Art: Phoenix Wings Jutsu Samurai Art: Heat Dome Attack Jutsu Samurai Art: Spiraling Fire Blades Jutsu Samurai Art: Flaming Pillar Jutsu Samurai Art: Thermal Absorption Jutsu Samurai Art: Pentagram Eradication Jutsu Samurai Art: Scorching Sword of Death Jutsu Stats Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Akuma Clan Category:Samurai Category:S-rank Category:Evil Category:7 HoH Category:Deceased